Dancing In The Rain
by allyyyy
Summary: Dana and Michael decide to have a relationship, but when they tell Dana's parent's, they're not to happy about it.
1. Ill Think About It

**My first fanfic was Zoey 101 called Love Hurts so check it out! **

**Dancing In The Rain**

**Chapter 1:**

**I'll Think About It**

**No One POV**

It was just a normal day in PCA. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and people were thinking about other people. Okay, only two people, but two people who had absolutely no clue that they liked each other. These two people to be exact are Dana Cruz and Michael Barret. They had both loved each other from the first day they saw each other. They just didn't know it. There was only one problem, Dana's family didn't approve of blacks. They didn't want anything to do with them. But Dana did. Her family just didn't know that.

Dana was in her room, listening to her lime green ipod. The Killers song Smile Like You Mean It was on, and she was kicking her feet up in the air, and reading _Seventeen _magazine. She had the room to herself, and she liked it that way. No Nicole blowing her hairdryer. No Zoey yelling and screaming for Nicole and Dana to stop yelling and screaming. It was peaceful, and Dana liked it that way. But now, it wasn't so peaceful. Someone was knocking on her door. Someone like... "Michael, hey!" Dana said cheerfully. Dane didn't mind Michael there. Michael was the one person Dana liked. "Dana," Michael asked, his heart pounding, "I need to ask you something." Dana was excited when she heard this. "What is it?" Dana asked him, hoping he was going to ask her out. "Can you help me with algebra?" Michael asked her, wishing he would have said something totally different. "Oh, yeah." Dana said, her heart sort of broken.

After two hours of algebra, Dana was actually happy. For two reasons. One, Dana got to be with Michael for two whole hours by themselves. Two, Dana and Michael had seem to have gotten even closer. This could be a great chance to ask Michael out. She was about to but... "Dana," Michael said quietly. "Huh?" She asked him,kind of upset he interrupted her thoughts, "I wanted to thank you for helping me with algebra...and, I... I wanted to ask you...out...you know...like on a date." Michael said quickly. "Really?" Dana asked him, excited, but at the same time, worried. "Yeah," Michael said, "Really." "I'll think about it." Dana said, and Michael walked out the doorway. "See you later." Michael said, and he left.

**Dana POV**

Omigosh! Dana thought, excitedly. He asked me out! He really asked me out! Why did I say that? Why did I tell him I'd think about it? Oh, yeah. My Dad would kill me. I _hate _my Dad. He is so prejudice it's not even funny. It's like he thinks Martin Luther King, Jr. and Rosa Parks never existed. I think I will go out with him. I have to go out with him.

1. To prove my Dad wrong.

2. Because I really like Michael.

I had to go tell Zoey and Nicole.

I ran to the outside cafeteria and saw Nicole, Zoey, Chase, and Logan sitting at their usual spot. The two perfect couples. Logan and Zoey, and Nicole and Chase. Well, whatever. I had to tell them my problem.

"Nicole! Zoey!" I said quickly. "Michael asked me out! I really wanna go out with him but there's one problem; my Dad hates blacks." I said, even quicker then the last time. "Well, so what if you're dad cares. I mean we are seventeen. We can do what we wanna do." Zoey said, feeling proud of herself. Wow, she has a point. I _can_ do what I want to do. I'm seventeen. I can drive. In one year I can vote. "You know what Zoey," I said, independently, "You're right, I think I will go out with him. After all, I do like him." I said, and I went to go find Michael.

**Author's Note:**

**How'd I do? It's going to get a lot better, I promise. Everyone in the gang is seventeen, and they are all still friends. **

**Couples:**

**Zoey, Logan**

**Nicole, Chase**

**Dana & Michael of course. **

**Please R&R!**

**Well, this is my second fanfic. My first one is called Love Hurts, and I'm still working on it. This one is going to be really good, and I promise. I'm not trying to be "racist" or anything. It's going to be really romantic, but kind of dramatic. No cuss words. I'm making this kid friendly! Please Read and Review!**


	2. She Said Yes

**Dancing In The Rain**

**Chapter 2**

**She Said Yes!**

**No One POV**

Dana was running to go tell Michael that she did want to go out with him. Boom! She ran into...Michael! "Oh! Michael! I wanted to tell you yes! Yeah I will go out with you!" Dana said quickly. "Really?" Michael said, excited. "Yeah!" Dana said, happy. "I was wondering, since we're getting out for Thanksgiving this Friday, do you want to come and meet my family? We usually have big Thanksgivings at my house, and I'm sure my mom would love for you to come!" Dana said excitedly.

_My Dad on the other hand... _Dana thought to herself.

"Well..." Michael thought out loud. "My mom would want to see me first, but she could probably drive me to your house...I mean we only live like a county apart." "Yeah." Dana said to him. "Well, call my cell and I'll give you directions." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went to her dorm.

_My dad is going to kill me. What do I do? _Dana thought.

"I'm sorry, we can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep." _Beep. _

"Hey, Mom. It's me, Dana. Well, my boyfriend is coming to have Thanksgiving with us. Well, I'll see you when you come pick me up. Bye." Dana said, and she hung up the phone.

_What have I done? _Dana thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't believe she said yes!" Michael said excitedly to Logan and Chase, while they were all packing. "I know," Logan said, frustrated, "you've told us at least a billion times. We're getting sick of it." I'm done packing," Chase said as he climbed up his bunk bed, "I'm going to bed.

"Zoe, I'm nervous about Michael meeting my family. Especially my Dad. He's really overprotective of me, especially with blacks. I know it's stupid, but he doesn't think that blacks are as "caring and loving" as whites, and according to him, he's always right." Dana said hopping into her bed. "Dana, stop worrying. If you're Dad really loves you, he'll like Michael. You know that." Zoey said, trying to calm Dana down.

"Whatever, Zoe." Dana said, and she turned off the lamp

**Dana POV**

I was in a cab, going home. My dad knew someone was coming to my house the next day after I arrived. I was going to be in so much trouble. Why can't my Dad be like me and accept blacks? It's so stupid. I want my dad to be happy that I found someone I liked. I'm seventeen. He should be happy with my decision. I think. I just want my dad to love me. Oh my gosh. The cab driver was listening to some Hilary Duff song called Hide Away. Wow. It sounds like what Michael and I should do. No. We should let my Dad know. My dad's going to kill me.

"Dana! Sweetheart, over here!" I heard someone call. "Mom!" I said, and I ran up to hug her. "Mom, I missed you so much!" "Come on, Dana, let's get you home." She said as she picked up one of my bags. She let me drive home. She even listened to The Killers. That is amazing.

**Michael POV**

I was home with my mom. It was good to be home with my mom. Nice homemade ice cream, her special pot roast. Life with my mom was good. She was going to take me to Dana's tomorrow. I could have driven, but I wanted to spend some time with her. I love my mom so much. After dinner, I went and took a shower. Tomorrow was a big day. I spent a little time with my mom, racing on video games, checkers, just the usual. Then I went to bed.

**Dana POV**

Today was the day. Michael was coming. I was so excited, but scared at the same time. Thanksgiving was in three days. Michael would stay for five days. After those five days, my dad would kill me. I heard my dad mowing the lawn. He would see Michael first. Oh no. I heard a car come up. I heard the door open and close.

"Dana!" my dad yelled, angrily. Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

**MrsLoganReese: **Thanks! I like that chapter, too. It's going to get a lot better, Dana's going to get in big trouble, Michael might get hurt, Dana's mother and father are going to have a fight. So trust me, you'll like those chapters way better than you liked the first one.

**seanny22: "**Why the hate" is what you say. Yeah, I'd like to know that too. It's stupid how some blacks and whites can't get along. Thanks for the review!

**Chris3137: **Thanks! This story is a lot better than my other one by a long shot.

**Keep reviewing everyone! Keep reading!**


	3. What Were You Thinking

**Dancing In The Rain**

**Chapter 3**

**What Were You Thinking**

**Michael POV**

I was there. I was at Dana's house, and my mom had already driven off. I was really nervous. I thought some yelled Dana's name, but they didn't yell it normally. They were really angry. Thank God! I saw Dana running towards me. She looked happy but scared at the same time. What was going on?

**No One POV**

Dana was running towards Michael. She was smiling, but inside, she was frowning. She was so scared of what her father would do to her. He might beat her. But she didn't care what he would do now. She was just glad to see Michael. Dana ran up to Michael. He wrapped her up in a big hug and picked her up and twirled her around. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Dana said happily. "Hey!" Michael said. "Get your bags and I'll show you to your room!" Dana said and she walked towards the house. As they walked to the room, Michael was worried. He could tell that Dana was nervous, but he didn't know why.

Dana took Michael downstairs to her mom and dad. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Michael." Dana locked eyes with her fathers, and she could tell he was going to do something bad. "Dana, can I see you in the kitchen please?" her dad asked. _Uh oh. _Dana thought. She left the room, and her dad followed. She entered the kitchen. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" her dad said angrily as he pushed her up against the wall, really hard. "Ouch." Dana said, quietly. "_Ouch_?" her father said, " If he stays here, you're going to say a lot more than ouch. You hear me?" "Yes sir." Dana said, crying. "I said do you hear me?" Her father said, even louder. "Yes sir." She said, louder, but still crying. "Good." He said, and he got his belt and whipped his seventeen year old daughter.

Dana ran to her room, crying. "I guess she wasn't hungry." Her mom said to Michael, smiling. "I'm not real hungry either. It was a long trip." Michael said, and he went up to his room and went to bed.

Dana got on her computer and saw that Zoey and Nicole were online. Chat time!

**(Luvs2ShopNicole, Dixiechick1037Zoey, MeanGrl0406Dana)**

**Luvs2Shop: **Hey! How's it going Dana?

**MeanGrl0406: **Completely horrible. My dad found out and he beat me.

**Dixiechick1037:** Dana he beat you? You can report him for that.

**Luvs2Shop: **Isn't your dad in the army dana?

**MeanGrl0406: **Yeah. And how do I report him? I'm seventeen. No one would believe me.

**Luvs2Shop: **yeah they would Dana. You just have to tell them the truth.

**MeanGrl0406:** Yeah right. Zoey, will you drive to my house tomorrow and come get me and Michael so we can run away? I don't want to be here. My dad is gonna hurt him.

**Dixiechick1037: **Dana, no. I can't Logan's coming tomorrow. But you can drive to my house. We're having a big Thanksgiving. Well, I g2g. bye.

**Dixiechick1037 has signed off. **

**Luvs2Shop: **Dana, I got to go to. Family reunion. Ugh. C U L8er. LYLAS. Bye.

**Luvs2Shop has signed off. **

_Oh God, my butt hurts so bad. Maybe I should got to Zoey's. _Dana thought, and she went to bed.

**I know. Kind of short. I know Dana's not white. Let's make it this. her dad is white and her mom is half Puerto Rican. Does that work for you guys? I had to get im names with the help from my friends. I wouldn't try them, though. Cuz' I don't know if they're real or not. Keep reviewing. I only have five reviews. **

**zxxbsmsgirl3148: **I love this story so far, too. I cleared up the whole Dana being Spanish thing, so if it doesn't sound right, sorry.

**MrsLoganReese: **That was a good "cliffie", wasn't it? Well, thanks for the review.


	4. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: **I own Zoey 101. _Haha. I wish._

**Dancing In The Rain**

**Chapter Four**

**Anywhere But Here**

**No One POV**

It was Sunday morning, two days until Thanksgiving. Dana and Michael were getting ready for church. Dana decided she and Michael would go there without Dana's parents, and just meet them there. Dana was angry with her father, and did not wish to speak to him. Dana was in heading toward the car, and Michael was beside her. He opened the driver's side for her and went over and got in the passengers side.

"You know, you don't have to be nice or act like you like my Dad, because I don't even like him." Dana said, quickly and quietly. "They don't like me, do they?" Michael asked her. "My mom likes any boy I like. But my dad just..." Dana paused and Michael filled in the blanks. "He just... doesn't like blacks, does he?" "It's not your fault." Dana said quietly, "He's just, just overprotective."

**15 minutes later...**

Dana pulled up in the church parking lot. Poor Michael. Dana "forgot" to tell him it was an all white church. There were whispers everywhere when they went in. "Is he _black_?" Michael and Dana heard one girl ask. "What is that boy doin' in here?" A grown man asked. "Is that boy lost do you think?" Someone's grandmother said loudly. Dana sat next to an old friend of hers, Carrie Dove. "Is _that _boy with you?" Carrie asked, rudely. Whispers about Michael surrounded Dana, and she was getting sick and tired of it. "Shut Up!" Dana yelled very loudly "Shut up shut up shut up!" Dana's father ran over to her to get her to quiet down, but before he caught her, she grabbed Michael's hand and they ran out of the church.

**In The Car**

"Where are we going?" Michael asked her. "Anywhere but here." Dana said. "So that means..." Michael asked her. "Zoey's house." Dana said. they pulled into the driveway. Hurry up and pack Michael. I will, too. You have 15 minutes. If you finish before me, get snacks and drinks because Zoey is 5 hours away." Dana said quickly. They ran and started packing.

**Going to Zoey's house**

"Why are we going to Zoey's?" Michael asked Dana. "To get away from here." Dana answered. Nothing was going to stop her from running away. They drove for five hours, and they were about to be at Zoey's. "Okay, I'll call her cell and tell her we're coming." Dana said. "She doesn't know we're coming?" Michael asked, surprised. "Shut up, it's ringing." Dana said, smiling.

**Zoey:** Hello?

**Dana: **Hey Zoe!

**Zoey: **Hey Dana. What's up?

**Dana: **Well, You know how you said we could come to your house if we wanted to?

**Zoey:** Yeah...

**Dana: **Well, we're about five minutes away from your house.

**Zoey: **Okay! Nicole's here, too. See you in five minutes.

**Dana: **Okay, bye.

**Zoey:** Bye.

"That was easy!" Dana said happily. "Yeah, it was." Michael said. After a few minutes, they were at Zoey's. But they weren't going to be at Zoey's for long. Dana's parents were behind there car, the whole entire time.

"Dana." Her father said, angrily.

**Ha! Another cliffhanger. I don't know if I'm doing to good on this story. Am I? More Reviews Please! **

**Heads Up!**

**Next Chapter: **

**Will Dana go with her parents?**


	5. Hiding the Pain

**Dancing In The Rain**

**Chapter 5**

**Hiding the Pain**

**Dana POV**

I turned around and froze. I saw my Dad there in a suit, he was still in his church clothes. How did he follow us all the way to Zoey's house and I didn't see him? This is crazy. He can't control my life. I'm seventeen. He shouldn't be telling me what to do. "Dana." He yelled, so loud my ears were ringing. "Get in the car." He said, even louder. "No." I said, but something stopped me from turning around. He moved his jacket and I saw something in his pocket. He saw me eyeing it and pulled it up, so I could get a better look. It was a gun. My own father was threatening me with a gun. Tell me this isn't happening. Michael saw it, too. "Get in the car Dana and Michael." He said, once again. I was to scared not to, and so was Michael. We walked slowly toward the car, hoping Zoey would come out, but she didn't. We hopped in, hoping and praying we wouldn't be shot. The car ride home was silent, but I knew it wasn't going to be silent when I got home.

My father grabbed my arm and squeezed it, while pulling me into the house. He dragged me into my room, and locked me in it. I hoped I was safe, but a few minutes later he came back with the worst thing I ever saw. "No!" I screamed as I cried, but he already swung his arm up to hit me with the rifle. He beat me with it several times, and then left me there, on the floor, surrounded in blood. "If you tell anyone about this, you know I'll do it again." He said, and he walked out of the room. Click. He locked the door. I heard a car pulling out of the driveway. I looked out my window and saw my dad and mom pulling out of the driveway.

"Dana!" I heard Michael knocking on my door. "Michael!" I screamed, so happy to hear his voice. "There's nothing to pick the lock with Dana!" He screamed. "Then bust it down!" I said to him. "Watch out Dana" He said. I heard him run into the door about five times, and finally, he got it busted open. "Michael!" I said with joy, but still feeling the pain of the bleeding and bruises my father gave me. "Dana, what did he do to you?" Michael asked me, surprised. "I'm fine." I lied to him. "Let's just get out of here." "Dana, your dad told me if we left again he'd track us down and kill me." Michael said, nervous. "Well, then you can stay here, but I'm leaving." I said getting up. "Okay, I'll go." Michael said getting his suitcase and packing.

"Do you see anyone behind us?" I asked Michael, my hands shaking on the wheel. "For the millionth time Dana, no!" He yelled at me. "Your kind of sexy when you get angry like that." I told him, giggling. "Then I'm about to get _very_ sexy." He said to me. I heard Mr. Brightside coming on and I knew my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dana! Are you okay? What happened?" A scared Zoey asked me.

"I'm fine Zoe, and it's a long story. I'll tell you when I get there.

"Well, when will you be here?" Zoey asked me..

"Well, I'm pulling into your driveway riiiiiggghhhttt...now!" I said and I hung up the phone.

"Dana!" Zoey screamed, running to give me a giant bear hug. "Oh my Gosh I haven't seen you for 2 days!" Zoey said happily. "Logan and Chase will get your stuff." Zoey said, still hugging me. "Zoey, I need to breathe." I told her. "Right!" She said cheerfully. I saw Nicole running out of the house. "Dana!" She screamed. "Don't even think about hugging me." I said to her, joking.

We walked inside, and Zoey showed me to the guest room. I would be sharing with Nicole and Zoey, and Michael would be staying with Logan and Chase. Just like PCA.

"Dana, what's that on your arm?" Nicole asked me. She saw a bruise. "Oh, it's nothing. I just tripped in my room and hit the wall as I was falling." I told her. I was trying to hide the pain, hide that my dad was still abusing me. "There's one around you're eye, too." Zoey said suspiciously. "What's going on, Dana?" She asked me. "Nothing." I said, getting up. "Now stop giving me the 3rd degree and lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." I said and walked out the door.

**Zoey POV**

I was worried about Dana. There were bruises and cuts all over her arm. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like she didn't want us to know? I was going to go talk to Michael in a few minutes. Maybe he would tell me something.

"Zoey!" I heard Logan call. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked me. "Trying to solve a mystery." I said to him. "I'm going to talk to Michael.

"Hey Zoey!" Michael said to me as I went into the room. "What's up?" "What's up? What's up? What's up with Dana? Why are her arms bloody and bruised up? I know you know Michael. Now tell me." I said, getting all of the anger out of me. "She doesn't want me to tell you." Michael said quietly. "Michael..." I started. I knew he would tell me now.

"Dana's dad got a rifle and beat her with it. He locked her up in her room and I busted down the door and got her out. When I busted the door down, though, she was covered in blood. She didn't want to go to the hospital, she just wanted to get away." Michael said to me. After the end of the story, I had tears in my eyes. I heard movement outside the door. I opened it and saw Dana going to the room.

I followed her into the room. She also had tears in her eyes. "Oh Dana." I said. We hugged, and started crying.

**I know, it took me long to update! Sorry! R and R!**


End file.
